Lies and Desire
by Bunhash
Summary: Sakura and Naruto cannot forget him. Sex and memories in a dark room. Naruto/Sakura in Chapter 1 Sakura has to go home to her husband in chapter 2. Lee/Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lies and Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own any character written here.

Note: To all of you flaming people, I would like to remind you four things. One, I am inclined to write what I wish, how I wish; if you don't like how I do things, too bad. That doesn't give you the right to insult and flame me. Two. You may think that one person should go one way or another, but that's YOUR view and this is mine. Three. There is nothing saying anywhere, except in your little brains, that Sakura doesn't end up marrying Lee in ten years, but sleeps with Naruto and still thinks about Sasuke, as this fic portays. Nothing says Sasuke gets done by Orochimaru, but I wrote that too and guess what, people loved that one as well. Keep in mind that people can cheat even if they're married, they don't have to be with ONE person and anyone who thinks Sakura and Naruto aren't obsessed with Sasuke, even now, doesn't know a thing about the manga. Lastly, if you don't like it, don't read it. Grow the fuck up children. Sorry I ruined your jacking time.

"Ohh.. ohh.. yes..." Her words cry out.

The night air is heavy and thick in the tiny cramped room. The curtains are hastly pulled closed. A sliver of glass peeks through, showing the dense fog built up there. This place is desire, freedom and lies.

The moment quickens. Her body moves up and down in the darkness. Both of their eyes are closed and her claws are dug into the skin of his chest. Beads of sweat roll down her back and land on his thighs. It goes unseen and unnoticed.

A shudder, a moan, tighting hands then she collapses onto the other. Her smaller frame lays over his broader body, shuddering and convulsing. She reached her peak.

In the dark you can't tell how much darker one is than another, what color one's hair is... who each one is. It's important because both parties need it; their freedom and lies.

He gives her a moment to breathe. His hands are unwavering and he is patient. They touch her back softly, making circles in the dampness on her skin. She presses her face to his neck and breathes in deeply. He is musky and strong scented.

A moment passes. Then two. She nods without saying a word, telling him she is ready for it to continue. He smiles, but no one sees.

He moves slowly. He lifts her tint frame and rolls them over. She adjusts then moves to all fours. She knows he wants it this way. It's always this way. She rides him to her finish while she imagines snowy skin, dark hair and midnight eyes.

She waits. He strokes himself to full hardness once more. He presses his tip to her anus and pushes forward. She is used to this now and only accepts the heat. She doesn't make a sound because that's what he needs.

He moans and grips her hips. It never takes long for him when he gets to this part. He slides in to the hilt, pauses then pulls back. He rocks into her tiny hole slowly at first then faster with time. His hands tighten further. They will leave bruises. She doesn't mind because she'll just heal them before going home.

Faster and faster he fucks her. She puts her face into the pillow to keep from making a sound. Two minutes, three...

He enters her one last time then releases. He cums thinking of crimson eyes and lean muscles hiding beneath pale skin.

His hot seed fills her and he lets free the breath he didn't know he was holding.

They don't linger. The lights stay off but either moves with ease. They don't need their eyes to navigate here. They rise from the small guest bed and find their clothes. Nothing is spoken yet. She finishes first and passes a glowing hand over her hips. Her face shows for the first time since their arrival and the spell is broken. Pink hair looks violet against the chakra light.

Her hands finds his. The bloody pricks on his tan chest fade away like shadows are chased away by the sun. He smiles at her and pulls his wedding ring from his pants pocket and slips it on. She does the same.

"Sakura-chan.." he breaks the silence. "Thank you."

"Hmmhm. You too Naruto." Sakura pauses then adds, "Lee will be waiting for me so I better go."

"Hinata will be for me too. See you."

"See you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lies and Desire... and Forgiveness

He smells him on her again. It hurts. It agonizes him but he doesn't ask her about it. He knows and waits for her to come to him and tell him. He loves her too much because she agreed to be his wife.

Somehow he knows who it is too. He has never caught them together or seen anything strange transpire while they were in each others' presences, but he knows. And he can't take it away from her. He pretends he doesn't know. He's sure she doesn't know that he knows.

"Oh, hello Sakura-chan!" he exclaims happily and scoops her into his iron strong arms. Her body is tiny and slim, much the same as her younger years. His is broader, stronger. She smiles, faintly but doesn't meet his eyes.

"Hello, Lee." She responds. Her voice is light and friendly but her eyes are dark with sin. He does not show her he knows. Instead he touches her brow and comments how pretty it is, how it's wide because it's full of smarts. She smiles shyly and slowly returns to him. His hands squeeze her hips where Naruto's had a hour ago. She doesn't wince. He knows this is where he holds her though.

He forgives her because he can see her coming back to him and kisses her mouth in earnest. He can taste the saliva of him and it sours his stomach a little. He kisses her harder and presses his body snugly against her's. She responds, he groans.

Mine.

He utters the words in his head as he pulls his mouth back and licks her bottom lip.

"I love you."

He says, his eyes on her's. "There's nothing you can do that could change that. I would die for you." He means it, she knows it and looks ashamed. He will have none of it. He forgives her that she won't say she loves him back.

Battle worn hands slip down her body. She's wearing a dress today because she didn't have to work. He lifts the slight pleated edge and tickles her thigh with a fingernail. She squirms and laughs a little. He loves the noise and slides his hand up. He finds her panties and moves for the sweet spot. He knows her body too well.

She clings onto his shoulders as his index finger rubs front and back over her moist, silk covered slit. He returns to her sensitive spot to make her shiver then takes it away to cause her desire and need. She wants him now and he needs her.

He's fast. He tears the panties at the groin, as he always does when she's been with _**him**_ and jams his finger into her snatch. It slides in easily. The scent of her arousal finds his nostrils. It's tainted with _**his**_. He turns his head and violently presses his finger into her again and again. Her knees becomes weak and he has to hold her tightly.

"Lee-san.." She whispers. The passion in her voice makes his cock jump a little. The time is now.

He lifts her up with one hand and pulls down his pants with the other. The wet finger leaves marks on his clothes, but they go unnoticed. He grips his full erection then brings her body down toward it. She knows this position, he does it a lot. Her legs lift and grip around his waist as he guides the tip into her vagina. Her soft, pink lips part with his girth. She's slick and easy to penetrate but tight. She's a kunoichi. Her muscles are worked daily and even her inner muscles keep tight.

He releases a shuddered breath and has to hold back. He wants to cum already but his pride won't allow it. He is a genius of hard work. He won't give in until she does.

Giving her a smile, he whispers in her ear, "If I can't make you cum four times before I do, I'll have to go down on my knees before you and give you 8 orgasms."

She flushes at the thought. Lee is a wonderful lover. He moans at the sight of her and twitches his hips. She nibbles her bottom lip and he starts to move.

Their lovemaking is hard and long. He holds her hips with bruising force and bounces her on his cock while standing upright in their livingroom. He forgot he left the curtains open. But it's dark outside, it's almost 3 am. The dress is tugged up to her waist and Lee looks down at their union. He watches as his blood-filled penis enters her over and over. Her clit and lips are swollen. His lips part unconsciously as he watches him fill her, pull back then disappear into her again. He wants to cum, but not yet.

Sakura is moaning loudly now. Her stomach muscles are clenching and burning. They hurt and his cock is fucking her so wonderfully. The pleasure and pain mingle and push her to the edge. Her vision starts to blackened.

Lee feels her fingernails dig into his skin. Her breathing becomes quicker. He knows she's about to reach her first. He keeps going, not changing the pace because it's working for her. A moment, two.. She cries out as her body convulses. He doesn't stop fucking her though. He can see and feel her increased wetness and he has to resist once more.

He has to pause. He stops thrusting and pulls her off of him. He carries her to the couch and sets her down on it. She allows him to put her into any position he wants. He chooses by moving her hastily. Her face is lowered to the couch, her backside is held up high. She keeps her knees under her but her legs spread.

Less steps back to admire her open for him. His heartbeat is racing. Stepping back to her, he ignores the signs of her anus being taken once tonight and slams his dick back into her vagina. She moans loudly and he begins anew with fixed effort. His body isn't sweating much yet because he is very used to physical labor. She's damp all over and shimmery in the faint light of the house. how beautiful, his wife.

He knows he can't go too long tonight and he does not want to take on his second role if he cannot make her cum four times before he does. What she doesn't understand is while he loves to please her, if he puts his mouth on her parts he tastes not only her and himself, but Naruto as well. Yes, he admits the name to himself.

Despite his hard fucking, he feels his penis soften a little. He has to shake the thoughts of Naruto from his mind. He looks down at her, moaning in pleasure beneath him and feels it harden again. She could always make him hard.

He fucks her until she cums again. She is still shaking when he rolls back, bringing her with him. He lands on his back on the floor, his manhood still sheathed inside of her. She is straddled on his hips, facing away from his face yet. He doesn't give her a chance to relax. He grips her ass with both hands and moves her up and down over him. Her moans become mewls. She is lost in the overwhelming pleasure of their lovemaking. Lee knows how to move to draw out the most from her.

She cums again quickly after the second one. It's a smaller one but counts none-the-less. He let's her rest for a moment now, not moving her at all. His eyes look over her exposed parts while she breathes raggedly.

_"Why does she need him when she has me?" _he asks himself, looking at her abused anus. She never lets him touch her there. He wants to know.

Sakura regains some of her poise and notices Lee is softened. She gets up enough to turn around and sits on his thighs. His face seems serious. She won't allow him to give up now. Her small hands reach down and collect his damp penis. His eyes look at his piece in her hands, she watches him.

It takes a long time to arouse him again. It worries her that he might know.

When he's ready again, she takes control. She guides him back into her then puts her hands on his shoulders. She loves this position best.

She begins to fuck him, watching his face. She rocks back and forth. She milks him by squeezing internal muscles while moving. He groans. She knows him too.

His eyes are closed. She imagines Sasuke under her and closes her eyes too. She rides him hard. She can hear his breathing his hard.

"Cum with me..."

One of her hands moves to his mouth to keep him from speaking. She can almost envision Sasuke's face; eyes half closed, his lips parted, his neck muscles straining. The image pushes her to her final climax. _Sasuke-kun!_

He can't hold it anymore, even if he tried. He shoots into her twitching pussy then falls back.

His eyes find the wall and they focus on a spot. He wants to cry. She hadn't heard herself again. She had called out for him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she had cried out in her last moment of passion. His own release was bittersweet. She always did this and never heard it.

As she collapses onto his chest, heaving, his arms instinctively wrap around her.

"I love you." she says. He doesn't answer because it wasn't for him. She's asleep soon after. Minutes pass on. His eyes stay focused on the wall. A single tear rolls down his cheek. It hurts so badly but..

"I love you, Sakura, and I forgive you." Lee speaks the words so quietly, it's as if he didn't speak them at all.


End file.
